


My Love is Your Disease

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dark Romance, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nogitsune Scott, Nogitsune Stiles, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different take on what happened during the scene at Deaton's during Letharia Vulpina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Your Disease

**Author's Note:**

> For Daunt.

Kira’s head hit the table as Stiles sent her down onto it, her body crumpling like a sack of flour. Stiles turned his fever bright eyes toward Scott, who was watching him, face locked in a grimace of pain, breathing heavy. 

“You okay?”

Scott gasped in a breath, body shuddering at the spikes of pain running through his body at the way the blade the _oni_ had run through his gut and his spine. He tracked his eyes over Stiles as his best friend slowly crept toward him, shoulders tight, body language clearly not Stiles.

“P-please… don’t.”

Stiles tongued his bottom lip and bared his teeth in a flash of a grin as he tapped his fingers against the hilt of the katana. “It’s okay.” He stepped closer, grip circling the handle of the weapon and twisting it, Scott’s eyes twisted shut and he let out a sharp cry, head falling back. Stiles ran his nose along the line of Scott’s neck, breathing in the cloying smell of his pain and sweat, the underlying smell of his bloody. “Does it hurt?”

Scott’s hand shot out, grasping desperately at Stiles’ shoulder, smoothing over his neck, skimming along the nape of his neck where he chased the droplets of water down below the collar of Stiles’ shirt. Stiles’ mouth fell open against Scott’s jaw and his hips canted up, pressing desperately toward Scott’s groin despite the gap between them caused by the sword handle. 

“Mmm… Mmmhmm…” Scott’s voice was slurred thick, a mix of pleasure and pain as he lolled his head to the side, his eyes flashing red momentarily before glossing over to quicksilver. “ _Hurts_ ”

Stiles leaned in closer, the press of his body weight sending the glide of the blade deeper into Scott’s body until the cross guard was flush against Scott’s chest. The alpha let out a low groan that tapered off into a soft growl and his fingers dug into the skin between Stiles’ shoulder blades, claws slicing into the supple skin like it was nothing. 

Stiles laughed, the sound slightly hysterical as he bit at Scott’s jaw, mouth closing over the heated skin, feeling the flow of pain and despair Scott had taken from others that day. His eyes rolled back in his head, cock throbbing in his jeans with a muted groan. They needed to move, the emissary would be back soon, the kitsune was going to wake up.

“Love, we need to move.” Scott breathed out, blunted teeth gnashing hard at Stiles’ neck, watching the shadowed aura around Stiles lash its tails in pleasure. “We should take this somewhere more private.”

Stiles craned back into the claws dug hard into his neck for a final twinge of pain before he stepped back, ripping the blade from Scott’s torso a hard yank. Scott let out a long, low moan as the blade slipped free and he sagged against the metal table. Stiles turned the blade around in his hands, watching the sheen of blood in the low moonlight, debating on licking it clean. His eyes drifted over to the unconscious kitsune on the floor and he ran his nail up the strong grip, wondering if he should run the blade through her throat. 

Stiles turned as Scott came up behind him, mouth pressing against his neck, rutting against Stiles’ ass as he sucked a hard purple bruise into Stiles’ neck. “We’ll kill her later, she still trusts me. Come on, I need you.” 

Stiles whined in the back of his throat before tossing the weapon down beside Kira’s prone body. He let Scott tug him through the side door and out into the rain. 

 

***

 

Stiles whined as he bit at the pillow under him, hips rolling back toward Scott as he scrambled at the sheets. “You’re such a _fucker_!” Scott’s easy laugh made Stiles kick out behind him, desperate to make his heel connect with Scott’s shoulder. Instead Scott’s hand took hold of his foot and pulled him hard, twisting his body so his knee bent and splayed out, opening his body into a more revealing situation. 

“Don’t be such a needy slut, lover.” Scott replied, a sharp whip crack sounded along with a brilliant orange flare of light. Stiles stilled, his ambient tails furling up above his tailbone in a sign of submission as he pressed his face into the pillows. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve had you. Too long.” 

Scott huffed out a laugh, mouth pressing to Stiles’ tailbone, mouth dipping lower as he pulled Stiles’ cheeks apart, laving his tongue over the wetness that was seeping from him. A low rumble came from inside of his chest at the taste of his mate, at the way his body was getting ready to accept him, fresh and pliant in the new body. Stiles let out a reedy moan, clenching against the gape and the exposure of the cool air. 

Ducking back forward, Scott pressed his mouth to the taut muscle, sucking with a deep, satisfied groan and pressing his tongue inward. Above him Stiles’ body went limp, letting out a winded noise like he’d been punched and Scott darted his tongue in, pulling the wetness beginning to leak from Stiles out to drip. His hands moved up, one cupping Stiles’ buttock, the other moving to circle around Stiles’ body, heaving him up and letting him bend at the middle as he slurped, drawing back to nuzzle against the firm muscle and breathe in the heady smell of Stiles.

“Your body wants to pull me in. I’ll have to turn you and keep you as a breeding bitch. Keep us both strong.” 

“You don’t worry it’d bring the boy back?”

“I’ll trap the essence and feed it back to you, love.”

Stiles hummed, wiggling back and getting a firm sharp slap across his ass. Moments later a second one followed along with a scrape of claws. Scott sucked away the blood that welled up and rolled down in rivulets. He bit at the cheek, grinning at the high noise of pleasure that escaped Stiles. 

Scott flipped Stiles easily in a quick display of strength and dominance. He moved fluidly, hooking Stiles’ knees around his shoulders, bending him easily in half and pulling him back open. He grumbled possessively, nosing at his hole and flicking his tongue over it as a new gush of wetness left Stiles. 

Drawing back, Scott spat, dragging two fingers through the wetness and slowly twisted them inside of Stiles’ body. Stiles’ breathing hitched, face contorting into pain and then ebbing away with pleasure. Bliss crossed Stiles’ face and he sagged into the bed, black poisonous lines slithering over his body and then leeching away as the pain vanished. Scott worked a hand up Stiles’ stomach, claws slowly budding. He curled, scratching swiftly over Stiles’ body, giving a vicious grin at the way Stiles’ body twisted, cock throbbing and letting out a fresh daub of wetness from the tip as the black invaded around the wound while it bled.

“God, I _hate_ you!”

Scott smirked, turning his head to mouth at the underside of Stiles’ knee as he pistoned his now three fingers in and out of Stiles, utterly enchanted by the wet, slick noises they made and the way Stiles’ body clenched desperately to him. He pushed his jeans down to his knees, raising up and keeping Stiles in position as he hooked Stiles’ ankles around his neck. Pulling his cock out, pushing until the underwear was snugly rested under his balls, Scott rose himself up, peeling the foreskin on his cock back and drawing it up and down Stiles’ crease. He lazily slipped the head in and out of the wetness, watching as Stiles’ slick trailed from his hole to Scott’s dick with hunger. Pushing Stiles so his shoulders were pressed to the headboard, his hands reaching up without a thought to press palm-flat to the wood, Scott snapped his hips into him in a single, sharp thrust. 

Stiles’ mouth fell open in a silent scream and he clawed at the polished surface of the headboard, leaving scores in the varnish. A growl left Scott as he craned down, pressing himself over Stiles, nearly folding him in half as he began a punishing pace. Bliss glazed over Stiles’ face as he made breathy noises, tugging his lower lip with his teeth until it split and bled. Blood dripped down his chin and he grinned up at Scott blearily, his eyes glazed with whitish silver. 

Scott’s hands gripped hard to Stiles’ ribs, sure he would leave bruises on the whitish skin, nails biting into the skin. “Gonna make you come. Gonna turn you. Gonna make the world burn.” 

“Yes,” Stiles gasped, tears leaking from his eyes as his body rolled with each brutal slap of hip against him. “Please, _yes_!”

Growling, Scott’s eyes flashed a dangerous red and he slipped a hand around Stiles’ neck, clamping tightly. A wet noise bubbled out of Stiles’ mouth and his eyes rolled back, head lolling back, mouth falling open in a desperate grab to try and get as much air as possible. Stiles gulped at the air as he stuttered, desperate, his blunted teeth starting to go cone shaped and to lengthen. 

Stiles went slightly limp and his cock twitched, coming hard. Scott drew his hand away, admiring the dark, splotchy marks that had already began to bloom on Stiles’ neck. He locked into Stiles’ body, coming into him with a twitch of hips. Stiles’ eyes fluttered open, a dazed smile on his face, his hands curving over Scott’s neck, scratching lightly, watching the skin pink and then heal. 

“Bite me.”

Laughing, Scott turned, biting the fleshy bit between thigh and the back of Stiles’ knee. Stiles’ body arched, the heat of the venom working into his system. Leaning over Stiles’ body once he slipped from him, Scott leaned over him, matching their eyes together and sucking at the essence deep inside of Stiles as his lover sagged limply. 

The transformation went surprisingly quick and when Stiles’ eyes opened they flashed a brilliant ice blue before hazing over with silver. Scott matched their mouths once more and exhaled, enjoying the way Stiles’ body arched, wiggling, taking everything back in. 

Curling around Stiles’ body possessively, Scott bit at his neck, enjoying the way Stiles yipped and hissed in annoyance. Pulling the covers over them, Scott turned his head as his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen before accepting the call, tucking his chin against Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Hi, Kira.” 

He let his gaze slide sideways toward Stiles who bit at his neck and combed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“Everything is just fine.”


End file.
